d_n_d5efandomcom-20200216-history
Naga
Naga resemble enormous snakes with shoulders, arms, and a torso that resembles a humanoid form. They typically hold their heads and torsos off the ground while moving, but they can increase their speed by lowering their bodies and using their hands for extra propulsion. They adorn their torsos with armor, jewelry, and a vague nod toward the clothing worn by other races. Male naga have broad hoods, wider than their shoulders, while females have narrower hoods and longer faces. Many naga believe in a principle called the Sweetest Harmony, which describes a perfect balance between the body and the mind. Finding that balance, as they understand it, is a sure path to glory, since a combination of physical and mental preparation will ensure success in every trial life holds. Mental strength supports physical capabilities, and physical fortitude feeds mental tenacity, so neither mind nor body can exist in isolation. But in practice, as much as they strive for balance and harmony, most naga identify more strongly with one trait than the other. Naga Features * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Age. Like humans, naga reach adulthood in their late teens. They show no signs of aging beyond that point except for growing larger, so in theory, a naga could live well over a century. * Alignment. Most naga are either neutral or neutral evil in alignment. * Size. Naga stand about 5 feet tall when upright, but the total length of their bodies, head to tail, ranges from 10 to as much as 20 feet. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Speed Burst. By lowering your body to the ground and propelling yourself with your arms, you can move more quickly for a time. As a bonus action on your turn, if you have both hands free, you can increase your walking speed by 5 feet until the end of your turn. * Natural Weapons. Your fanged maw and constricting serpentine body are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with your bite, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, and your target must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier). On a failed save, the target takes 1d4 poison damage. If you hit with your constrict attack, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, and the target is grappled (escape DC 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier). Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained, and you can’t constrict another target. * Relentless Endurance. You are immune to poison damage and can’t be poisoned. * Poison Affinity. You gain proficiency with the poisoner’s kit. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Naga. Homebrew Naga * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence or Wisdom score increases by 1. * Age. Like humans, naga reach adulthood in their late teens. They show no signs of aging beyond that point except for growing larger, so in theory, a naga could live well over a century. * Alignment. Most naga are either neutral or neutral evil in alignment. * Size. Naga stand about 5 feet tall when upright, but the total length of their bodies, head to tail, ranges from 10 to as much as 20 feet. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Bite. Your fanged maw is natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with your bite, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Naga. Subraces Aquatic Naga * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * Swim Speed. You gain a speed swim of 30 feet. * Hold Breath. You can hold your breath for up to 15 minutes. * Speed Burst. By lowering your upper body to the ground and propelling yourself with your arms, you can move more quickly for a time. As a bonus action on your turn, if you have both hands free, you can increase your walking and swim speed by 10 feet. * Sudden Strike. An unarmed strike made with your bite can instead use your Dexterity modifier when determining Attack Bonus, as well as Damage. Constrictor Naga * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. * Constrictor's Body. Your strong, snake-like body is a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with your constrict attack, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, and the target is grappled (escape DC 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier). Until this grapple ends, you can’t constrict another target. Venomous Naga * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. * Venomous Bite. Your bite attack can deal poison damage equal to 1d6 + your Constituon Modifier. On a hit, you can force your target to make a Constitution Saving Throw (DC 8 + proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier). On a failed save, the target is poisoned for 1 minute. At the end of each of their turns, they can reattempt the Constitution saving throw, ending the effect on a success. Once the target succeeds on the saving throw, it cannot be poisoned in this way again until it finishes a long rest. Category:Races Category:Naga Category:Plane Shift Category:Plane Shift: Amonkhet Category:Homebrew